


Claustrophobic

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [280]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do one where Misha and Richard are trapped in an elevator somewhere, but Misha's claustrophobic freaks out so Richard has to calm him down? Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobic

When the elevator suddenly stopped, Misha went wide eyed.

“Richard? Richard, what’s happening?” Misha asked, staring around the elevator.

“We stopped. Probably a technical difficulty.”

“But…but that means we’re stuck here. For God knows how long.” Misha said, growing agitated.

“Misha.” Richard said in a calm voice. “We will be OK.”

“But…but we’re in an enclosed area….and, and we’re stuck…no way getting out. What if we run out of air?”

“Misha we won’t run out of air.” Richard said, knowing what was happening, and trying to keep Misha calm. He clasped onto Misha’s shoulders. “Misha, breathe in…” Richard took a deep breath in. “And out….” He exhaled. “In….Out….”

“Richard….” Misha whimpered, scared.

“Misha, we are going to get through this. And we will be OK.” Richard assured. “Breathe in….breathe out….”

Misha slowly started to do as Richard asked, and Richard smiled encouragingly.

Richard sat themselves down and he kept a hand on Misha at all times, making sure that he knew that everything was going to be OK, and to keep taking slow breaths.

There were times Misha fidgeted and looked like he would lose his cool, but Richard kept at it, and kept Misha as calm as he could while they were stuck in the elevator.

Time ticked by, and a voice came on in the elevator.

“Hey, you two doing all right?”

“Yeah. We’re OK.” Richard replied.

“Alright. Couple more minutes and it’ll start working again. Sorry we couldn’t get to you guys sooner.”

“It’s alright.” Richard said.

“OK. Just hang tight guys.”

“Understood.” Richard replied. He kept up relaxing with Misha, and before long, the elevator moved and opened on the floor they needed.

Misha dashed out and took deep breaths, while Richard moved up behind him, giving him a hug and soothing touches.

“You did it Misha.” Richard murmured. “You did it. You’re OK.”

Misha nodded, and gripped Richard tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Misha. don’t even worry about it.” Richard said, giving a kiss on Misha’s neck. “Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
